Partially-automated or monitored driving systems are designed to assist drivers in operating a vehicle safely and efficiently on the road, for example, using techniques such as lane tracking of the vehicle to send a warning to the driver when the vehicle is leaving its lane and controlling vehicle velocity based on distance to a vehicle ahead of the driver when adaptive cruise control is activated by the driver. The early detection of traffic or environmental conditions surrounding the vehicle is thus important for optimum performance of the monitored driving system.
Fully or highly automated, e.g. autonomous or self-driven, driving systems are designed to operate a vehicle on the road either without or with low levels of driver interaction or other external controls. Given the lack of driver interaction with a fully or highly automated vehicle, early detection of traffic conditions or environmental conditions surrounding the vehicle becomes of even greater importance. Current automated driving systems do not provide sufficient lead time to plan vehicle maneuvers for some difficult to detect traffic conditions.